nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Idea Factory
Idea Factory (アイディアファクトリー株式会社 Aidia Fakutorī Kabushiki-gaisha) is a Japanese game developer founded by former employees of Data East on October 26, 1994 headed by company chairman Shingo Kuwana and president Yoshiteru Sato. A subsection of Idea Factory develops otome games, under the name of Otomate. On 30 September 2013, Idea Factory opened their international branch based in California, under the name Idea Factory International. Several of its employees used to work for other localizers such as NIS America List of games * ''Generation of Chaos Exceed'''' - GameCube * [[Gakuen Toshi Valanoir Roses|''Gakuen Toshi Valanoir Roses]]'' - GameCube * [[Uwasa no Midori-kun!! Natsuiro Striker|''Uwasa no Midori-kun!! Natsuiro Striker]] - Nintendo DS * ''Osouji Sentai Clean Keeper'' - Wii * ''Hiiro no Kakera DS'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Spectral Force Genesis'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Moetan DS'''' ''- Nintendo DS * [[ Uwasa no Midori-kun!! 2 Futari no Midori!?|'' Uwasa no Midori-kun!! 2 Futari no Midori!?]] ''- Nintendo DS * '' Hidamari Sketch: Doko Demo Sugoroku x 365'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Ouran Koukou Host-Bu DS'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Will O' Wisp DS'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Ore ga Omae o Mamoru'''' ''- Nintendo DS * '' Fushigi Yuugi DS'''' ''- Nintendo DS * [[ Date ni Game Tsui Wake Jane! Dungeon Maker Girls Type |''Date ni Game Tsui Wake Jane! Dungeon Maker Girls Type ]] - Nintendo DS * [[ Hakuouki DS | Hakuouki DS'']]'' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Suki Desu Suzuki-kun!! 4-nin no Suzuki-kun'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Hakuouki: Zuisouroku DS'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Hakuouki: Yuugi Roku DS'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Shin Hisui no Shizuku: Hiiro no Kakera 2 DS'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Soukoku no Kusabi: Hiiro no Kakera 3 DS'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Gakuen Hetalia'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Hakuouki: Reimeiroku DS'''' ''- Nintendo DS * ''Around the World with Hello Kitty and Friends'''' (EU only) -'' ''Nintendo 3DS * [[Hakuoki: Memories of the Shinsengumi|''Hakuoki: Memories of the Shinsengumi]]'' ''- Nintendo 3DS * '' Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Moero Chronicle Hyper'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Super Neptunia RPG'' - Nintendo Switch * ''Mary Skelter 2'''' ''- Nintendo Switch Otomate * ''Hakuoki: Shinkai - Fuukaden'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Code:Realize - Saikou no Hanataba'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Nil Admirari no Tenbin: Irodori Nadeshiko'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * '' Nil Admirari no Tenbin: Teito Genwaku Kitan'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Norn9 LOFN'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Cendrillon palikA'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Yunohana SpRING! Mellow Times'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Diabolik Lovers: Chaos Lineage'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Reine des Fleurs'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Hanayaka Nari, Waga Ichizoku'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Hanayaka Nari, Wa ga Ichizoku: Modern Nostalgie'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Shiritsu BeruBara Gakuen: Versailles no Bara Re*Imagination'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Moujuutsukai to Oujisama: Flower & Snow'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Hanayaka Nari, Wa ga Ichizoku: Gentou Nostalgie'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Clock Zero ~ Shuuen no Ichibyou ~ Devote'' - Nintendo Switch * ''Tlicolity Eyes - twinkle showtime -'' - Nintendo Switch * ''Pioneer no Banshou - ricordo -'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * [[ Katakoi Contrast: Collection of Branch |'' Katakoi Contrast: Collection of Branch ]] ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Brothers Conflict: Precious Baby'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Amnesia: V Edition'''' ''- Nintendo Switch * ''Gensou Kissa Enchante'' - Nintendo Switch